Twlight Saga: Newborn
by AnimeStoryLove
Summary: After the confrontation in Breaking Dawn; Bella and Edward are faced with a new challenge: A newborn was created by a coven and it has the power to destory everything they hold dear. What'll they do now? Will they fight and protect what they love? Read :
1. The Visitor

Twilight Saga: Side Story

My life was a puzzle, yet to be solved… I was the odd puzzle piece that had no matching pieces, until…

My life in Forks is very… wet. I didn't like the weather here at first but you grow to love it.

"EDWARD!" as I called out to him, I flung my arms around him in total bliss. "Ouch… Bella… don't forget, you're still a bit stronger than I am. Your hugs are a bit… breath-taking if you know what I mean…"

This is Edward Cullen… My, Edward Cullen, the love of my existence and my… "**husband"**. The wedding was great but I could've done without a few decorations but in the end, I couldn't outwit Alice…

Alice never did get back to me for that "I'll owe you for a century"… well I'll have to nag it out of her later…

"Mommy!" Renesmee almost rocketed herself into my arms and immediately replayed her entire day through her "powers".

Renesmee was my biological daughter… I noticed that she grew again since the last time and was about the size of a 10 year old even though she's only 2 years old… Renesmee is a cross-breed between a vampire (my Edward) and myself (while I was still human). Those were my greatest and most painful moments… (refer to the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn).

That's right… After the conflict with the Volturi, it's been about 2 years…

After the conflict, all of Carlisle friends from the other covens all returned to their daily lives except Garrett who now joined the Denali clan and is now very well acquainted with Kate. Jacob returned to school since he was still a student but he was persistent. Edward and I already graduated and spent most of our lives together or with Renesmee visitng various covens (Renesmee persuaded us to visit the Romanians but thankfully, we couldn't find them.) Besides this fact, everything has returned to the way it was… until the day "_he"_ arrived.

A strange man appeared in front of my house the day I visited Charlie. He didn't seem to be any different from any other human but there I had a feeling that he was different. He seemed to be young and healthy. He looked not too old from me and Edward (well… Technically Edward was almost a century old but he stopped aging at 17 hehe).

"Hello. Um… I'm here to see… Isabella Cullen?" I saw Charlie twitch at the change.

"Um… yes that's me. I prefer it if you just called me Bella."

"Oh yes… well. I have a favour to ask of you and Edward."

"Who's this?" and before I noticed; Edward was beside me.

"Oh… please excuse my frail manners. My name is Ricardo Gavaro and I work for the Volturi." at the mention of the name, I could hear Edward growl and hiss.

"What does the Volturi want with my _wife_?" I always resented that word since I never really got over the entire _get married_ concept and Alice throwing the biggest and most extravagant wedding didn't help at all when it came to getting over it…

"I would like to request the help of Bella and your coven and any others that you may be able to scout. We have a major crisis on our hands." Ricardo seemed really troubled and he didn't seem to be lying so we decided to listen.

"Not too long ago… a small coven of 3 adult vampires recruited a newborn not that old that rumoured to have incredible powers. Aro was interested in this newborn and sent the usual scouts to retrieve this newborn." Ricardo suddenly looked terrified as if he saw a ghost or a monster (no pun intended towards Bella and Edward).

"What happened to the scouts?" Edward answered. He must've peeked an interest somewhere within the conversation.

Before Ricardo answered; his face seemed grim with despair.

"The scout members consisted of Alec, Jane and Demetri with a few other guards. Only Demetri returned; unsuccessful in his hunt and missing an arm and severe damage to his lower abdomen." My jaw was hanging down in shock and it took me all my strength as a vampire to put it back up. I looked at Edward and his facial expression mirrored mine.

"Does this mean that Jane and Alec are dead?!?"

"We are unsure of their demise since it happened so quickly but yes… with the damage that Demetri came back with, we can safely assume that they are dead."

My mind was racing as I heard this information. "_Jane and Alec are dead?_ But… how?! The evil twins with the power that counter-acts each other. The 2 people in the Volturi most feared by all vampires around the world. Alec and Jane.

"What did Demetri have to report? Was there any information of what kind of power this newborn possesses?" Edward was anxious now that he heard that the twins were dead.

"Well… there was one information that was found to be extraordinary." This made me think… Extraordinary for vampires? What could it possibly be?

"We found high traces of ammonium oxalate on Demetri's arm or what was left of it anyways… and he said that while Jane and Alec were negotiating with the coven; they suddenly disappeared… He also says that he didn't feel any pain but the next second, his arm disappeared as well…"

I have seen vampire powers where they can track people a continent away, a power to predict the future, but a power to make someone disappear in a matter of seconds is non-sense…

Edward seemed to be deep in thought as if he were trying to decipher a by-numeric code forged in stone by ancient Aztec priests or something like that.

Ricardo seemed to have told us all he knew and now it was up to us to come up with a decision.

"Very well Ricardo, I shall get back to you after we consult Carlisle but in the meantime; would you like to join us for some tea?" This seemed to ease the tension around this situation.

I knew that my peaceful days with my family are over… This was not just a problem for the Volturi but for the entire vampire/human race. If this newborn were to fully utilize it's power… There would be no one who could stand up to fight… That would mean the end of Charlie, my family, my friends and most importantly; my Edward.


	2. The Decision

Twilight: Newborn

Sorry all u readers XD sorry but I didn't write for a while :P hehe but I was on a break XD and this is just something I came up with when I was bored… :P hope u guys enjoy XD review for me if u want me to write more…

After Ricardo left, the family (Cullens) sat down to discuss the options available to us.

Carlisle spoke first.

"Dear loved ones, I would like to discuss the path we can take in the confrontation that the Volturi has provided us in the matters of this "newborn" that seems to have the power to make immortals and all beings disappear."

I could feel Renesmee stirring in my arms. She reached up and touched my face to show her worries instead…

I felt uncertain about the decision myself…

This was a power that I couldn't protect my loved ones from and since it was strictly physical, there is no way that I can protect Renesmee but if we didn't fight, the ones we love will vanish before our eyes…

"As you consider the possibilities, I would like to hear all of your suggestions before we decide to agree or disagree to aiding the Volturi." As Carlisle continued, I could clearly hear Edward's defiance as he growled. Edward then spoke.

"We must not stand. I will not harm any of you by putting you in harms way again. We have only recently avoided extermination from the Volturi themselves and there are too many uncertainties."

I felt as though what Edward was speaking was right but inside of me, I wanted to fight. I wanted to end this so that I could continue my peaceful life with Edward and my daughter.

"I say we aid the Volturi" When I looked up, I saw Alice with her hand up and with a bold a voice as her windchime voice would allow her, she spoke:

"I had a vision a few days ago… Running away is not the answer. I saw many options to survival but running isn't one of them. I know what this newborn is capable of and we have to defeat him, fast…"

"I second that motion." Jasper began to spoke:

"In my experience with newborns, I've known that their power doesn't completely manifest themselves until the first year as their blood matures. We still have time and we must be prepared if we are to survive this ordeal."

I sensed the reasoning behind his decision and stood with it but I also had something to add myself…

"um… Jasper. How do you explain how Alec and Jane have disappeared if the newborn has not yet learned how to learn his powers?"

Jasper stood up and raced to his room to grab a canteen.

"From what I've heard in the reports and what Ricardo has told us, I can see that the newborn uses a chemical known as ammonium oxalate along with his power to make things disappear."

I thought I learnt this in grade 11 chemistry in class. Too bad I failed that course.

Edward on the otherhand had repeated highschool for the last century and had a much clearer idea of what it was and what it could do.

"Isn't ammonium oxalate a chemical compound that causes corrosion?" and as he spoke, I listened wisely, not missing a single annunciation of his beautiful voice.

Jasper had added onto Edward's conclusion.

"Yes, that seems to be the case in the matter but it only causes corrosion on the mucous membranes, not the body. That's what seems to be the case but if we assume that this _**Newborn**_ had the power to manipulate and change the chemical compound of the ammonium oxalate to corrode everything,"

"It could erode even immortals!" and Emmett rose up to speak with pride into his simple yet reasonable conclusion.

All this seemed to make sense but how should we stop it? If he could erode us by not even touching us, we couldn't possibly get close to him without being killed…

My family was in danger once again only after barely escaping inevitable death by a hair… How can I help them? I want to do my part too but what can I do against something that could erase us without even coming close to us…?

"I'll get our reply to Ricardo… but let's wait till we have more intel on this supposed "newborn"… Carlisle was the one to speak and break the silence…

I knew this was the best choice and if Edward was right… this newborn had not matured yet... and that would provide us with a chance to retaliate… it would be risky but with Jane and Alec gone… I don't know how we'll prevent this disaster…


	3. The intermission

Twilight: Newborn

**Sorry dear readers (if there are any .) haha I don't update often :P hehe sorry XD but here's the next (short) chapter :P pleaz review and comment.**

A week has passed since the meeting and our decision has reached the ears of the Volturi. I believed we made the right choice but this was a huge gamble and even my impudent human mind could easily see that. Edward and the rest of the family seemed to be taking this very well but I could sense the un-easing pressure and the gloomy atmosphere that the news brought to the family.

It only seemed like it was only a week ago when we were neck to neck with the Volturi in our efforts to save Renesmee…

Edward was worried like before but this time, this was a much more remorseful worry and it made me feel like my stone-cold heart had been ripped out and stepped on over and over with mountain cleats… It was agonizing…

When I was about to comfort Edward, there was a knock on the door…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Is anyone there?" I recognized the voice right away… It was Quil...

"Yes, we're here… Have you heard of news from the Volturi?" Carlisle's voice seemed as eager and desperate as we all have but he was good at hiding it.

"Yes… They've come with information regarding the Newborn and his powers… We are calling a meeting in La Push… You have Jacob's permission to enter. The meeting will start in 30 minutes."

This is exactly what we were waiting for… I could suddenly feel the ease in the tension but I could tell that another atmosphere was manifesting itself in the group that even Renesmee had trouble shaking off… It was something that I had felt right before the battle of Volturi as well…

It was fear… The fear of losing those close to us… I held Renesmee closer to my chest and held her there with an unbreakable iron grip… Renesmee felt it too and clung on to me… Carlisle had been the one that broke the silence.

"Yes… We'll be there… We'll _have_ to be there…"

And with that, Quil left to join the pack to prepare for the meeting as well…

Whatever news the Volturi may have for us, we'll be ready… We have to be or else, everything that we hold precious will be taken and ripped away from us…


	4. The Meeting part 1

Twilight: Newborn

The meeting took place in the outskirts of town near the forest in an abandoned building that was bought and re-modeled by Esme and Alice… There was much to fear… much… much… to "fear"… The walls were pure white with glistening yellow tints and frills and flowers from corner to corner… The furniture was brand new and waxed recently… I couldn't tell how this building was a suitable place for a meeting as serious as this and when we arrived, everyone was already waiting for us.

The meeting was suffocating... The pressure was so immense that I couldn't even breathe (even if I don't have too).

The meeting consisted of the Volturi (Demetri missing his left arm, and Marcus.), the entire Cullen family (me and Renesmee included) and the Quilettes consisting of Jacob and Sam (knowing that they're the 2 chiefs of the 2 packs).

Unbelievably, Marcus was the first to speak…

"Dear allies…" the way he said it sound like he meant it but it was clear that the alliance was temporary…

"I have called forth this meeting to discuss the situation at hand that could mean the end of not only immortals but the mortal world as well…"

I knew that this much was true and I held Renesmee close to my chest. I could feel her shivering in fear…

"So we gather today… to take the necessary action to put an end to this oppression and share our ideas with each other, so any comments?" and with this, Marcus was done.

"I SAY WE TAKE THEM DOWN HARD AND FAST!!" this came out in unison between Emmett and Jacob… and it caused silence between the groups…

"Please… let us be reasonable about this… we need to approach this matter in a more civilized manner…" Carlisle as always was the most reliable of the group.

"First of all, Demetri. How about you share the information that you know about this newborn and his coven?"

Demetri looked well enough but I could see that the mental damage of missing an arm was taking its toll… His face seems mentally fatigued due to reliving the pain over and over… I almost felt sorry for him… He got up and began his speech.

"It was nothing like anything I have ever seen or felt before… It was a terrifying experience and I would rather lose all my limbs then relive the pain again…" the sincerity in his voice was honest.

"I was first assigned this mission when Aro discovered a newborn not yet a month old that was rumored to have immensely talented abilities and could be dangerous. The council believed that they should send a team to recover this newborn and assess its abilities." This was all familiar to everyone at the meeting but I could tell that we were all drawn to the story once again…

"Jane, Alec and I traveled to Egypt where we them…" Demetri seemed to close his eyes in an attempt to concentrate and recall this painful memory…

"The covens called themselves the Baniti which means the teacher. Their goal is to teach the world of the immortal and reign upon the humans like Gods... exactly what we were trying to prevent. The coven consisted of 4 members before the newborn joined… There is Jahi and Jamila who clearly led the coven and there were twin vampires, possibly the same kind as your daughter" and as he said this, he pointed towards me… and all of our eyes fell upon Renesmee and me.

"Another half-breed? How could that be? And TWINS?" a ton of questions burst out of the group in great outbursts.

"Quiet! Let Demetri finish…" the one to restore peace was Marcus, the least interested out of the group…

"As I was saying… the twins are a half-breed like your daughter and they possess a power that we are not yet aware of… but I do believe it can be potentially dangerous. And finally… the newborn…"

I could see that everyone was drawn to this moment… the moment that the final question is solved… the crucial factor that we've all been waiting for…

"The newborn is something like I've never seen before… it was the most beautiful thing but it is potentially lethal as well…" and as he spoke, he grasped the knob where his arm once hung.

"He is an immortal child… not like your daughter but like the likes of which have been written on "our" history books… A baby, turned into an immortal at an early age… The forbidden taboo of our existence… and the holder of a power greater then we have ever imagined…"

I was breathless… my mind began processing this shocking information as fast as my immortal brain would let it but it would not be able to ever go fast enough to hide the shock that I felt upon hearing this… an IMMORTAL CHILD? Capable of destroying the world? How is this possible? I looked around the room and saw my facial expression copied on everyone else's face as well except Demetri and Marcus'.

This was the beginning of something new and a terrible change in history that would change the lives of immortals, me, Edward, Jacob, my family and even that of Renesmee…

_**Sorry to end it here peeps/readers but . I gtg hehe I write my stories at school :P since I never have time when I get home **____** well~ I hope u like it haha I'll write the continuation later :D kk cya~ Review and comment .**_


	5. The Meeting part 2 and more

Twilight: Newborn

**Sorry guys :P away on break again . haha Summer Break woot . started writing again thanks to Trisha and her twin.**

Since my transformation into an immortal, I've felt many emotions and noticed things I would not usually notice in the atmosphere. I smelled the morning dew fresh on the autumn leaves, taste of pine in the mid winter breeze. The taste of lilac from Edward's skin as we interlocked in complete embrace; but this feeling that I felt was mysterious to me…

The atmosphere was deafening. The silence only echoed the fear and hopelessness of the situation and made me sick to the core.

Every single face in the conference room was contorted with expressions a widow would wear in the presence of her dead husband. Each face cried out in agony for this to be a nightmare and not reality; but we all know.

Reality sucks…

The plan of action was quite simple. Aro was to send a 2nd group of guards with shielding abilities on a reconnaissance mission to retrieve the remains and what they can gather about the ability of the newborn and his coven.

Personally, I would've went with them if I knew what I'd be doing…

"Hey Bella. Can you get me some Magnesium from the counter?"

The bellowing in Jasper's voice reminded me of Emmett during a football game… deafening. The fact that my immortal senses amplified it about oh lets see… Tens of thousands of times did not help much either.

*sigh* I'm stuck with Jasper to find a way to stop the newborn's powers through the painful ways of science and chemistry… It's too bad that I pretty much fell asleep during those classes in my human lifetime.

After the meeting, we all went our different ways with different jobs to accomplish…

Carlisle, Esme and, Edward went off seas to find all the help they can muster from the nomads and various covens that have lent us their strength before (Siobhan's, Benjamin's coven for sure since the Newborn's coven is in Egypt and they may provide us with information, as well as many others).

Alice went with Rosalie and Emmett to find the Amazons (Zafrina's coven) and possibly persuade Nahuel and his family (refer to breaking dawn) to help us as well.

Jacob persuaded me to allow him to keep Renesmee at La Push until things calmed down and literally got on his knees and bashed his head against the floor and begged. I felt bad even if there wasn't even a scratch on his forehead but I couldn't say the same for the ground that Jacob's head pulverized… I couldn't disagree with his logic and I needed my hands and my concentration on solving the mystery of this newborn.

And so here I am; without the love of my existence, my adorable half-immortal daughter and trapped in this little cabinet of chemicals and scientific koinkidinks that I have no idea how to use…

"Hey Bella, can you grab me the subatomic particle stabilizer?"

"HUH? The sub-atomic what-a-ma jigger?"

"*sigh* the big remote looking thingy with the 2 pokey things sticking out of it" he sounded very tired and unnerving and my lack of scientific knowledge wasn't much of a help.

I looked around to see about 20 items and tools that fit that description and found myself utterly dumbfounded and feeling about as smart as a sack of hammers. I grabbed all of them and held them up for him to see.

"Thanks… we're about done how about you go and take a break. Make yourself a coffee or something?"

First of all… there were 2 things wrong with Jasper's statement.

1. I'm a vampire now and I don't need to take breaks and besides, what did I do to actually be of actual help? All I've done is get in his way.

2. Secondly… vampires don't drink coffee. My new digestive system doesn't take kindly to anything besides blood. I suppose a cup of normal star bucks coffee would taste pretty good to a normal human but me and my family, the aroma and taste would resemble closer to a clod of filth caught in the middle of your drain after a thanksgiving dinner.

Well… I'm sure Jasper meant no harm and probably told me I was unneeded in the nicest Texas Gentleman way possible and yet… it irritated me to no ends.

After putting all this into consideration, I responded the only way I knew I could…

"um.. Okay… what do you want in your coffee?"

Jasper broke from his intense concentration for a split second to answer my question with a shake of his head. A big fat NO.

Figures…

"Okay then… I'll be back soon~ keep up the good work"

As I walked out of the lab, I could see Alice working the luggage for our battle in Egypt, Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch doing their own thing… Edward was away with Esme and Carlisle working to gather as many friends as we could as we have done against the Volturi; but as nerve breaking that standstill was… I had a bad feeling that this encounter would be even more life-threatening than even that of the Volturi.


End file.
